Said It All
by Captain-MJB
Summary: The Morning After...


**I Don't Own Harry Potter.**

Remus blinked awake when a slither of light slipped through the blind's keeping the sun away, illuminating the bed in front of him and the feminine back of the other occupant.

He didn't need to gather his thoughts or blink sleepily to know who the back belonged to, it had been ingrained into his memory the night before him, the night that was to blame for his aching muscles, which for once wasn't due to the full moon.

Rolling onto his back he stretched, not caring about the clicking of his bones as he ended with his hands clasped across his face, a small smile appearing on his lips as he thought back to the night before.

It hadn't been his intention when he had dropped her of at her flat door last night for the rest of the night to go the way it had been. He knew he shouldn't had let this go that far but right now with the memory of her kiss and the feel of her skin underneath his Remus couldn't get himself to care about the consequences of what they had done. About him being to old and poor. About him being dangerous.

All he could think about was her.

Moving himself so he was once again on his side facing her but this time closer, being only a few inches from her bare back that was still lit up by the morning sun, practically glowing in his opinion. He couldn't help but reach forward and hold out a scared hand and running a finger down the line of her spine, closing his eyes at the feel of her skin.

"That tickles," A low sleepy voice hummed through his movements a few minutes of him silently rubbing her back.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He apologised, clearing his throat at the husky tone it held. Watching as she wiggled around, fiddling with her bed covers as she pulled them up to her chest before turning around, rather clumsily, to face him. Their eyes met.

"Wotcher," She greeted sheepishly.

Chuckling, Remus raised an eyebrow at her shyness, she wasn't shy the night before, "Good morning Tonks,"

Tonks smiled brightly back at him, having been afraid of what his reaction was going to be to what they had done. The repeated argument that they have had numerous times before their first date always a fear in the back of her mind. That he would just vanish without a word thinking he was doing what was best for her.

She knew he wouldn't do that to her, well, she knew he wouldn't abandon the Order so there is that. She also knew that while the Order was still around she would still have him even if it wasn't in the way she wanted, it would be enough.

Taking in the lines of his face and his shining eyes in the morning light Tonks couldn't help but hold back a sigh. The metamorphmagus wished that the older man could see himself the way she did, the way the Order did.

As a man who was kind, who helped the children when they needed him, who was their favourite professor… not that they would admit that when Professor McGonagall was in the room. As the man who came across as straight laced but still has a mischievous streak as his eyes glint when he jinks Sirius without other people knowing.

She wished he could see himself as the man she loves, the man she knows he is.

"What are you thinking about," His voice rumbled as he broke her out of her thoughts.

"You," Tonks admitted.

Remus raised his eyebrow once again, "Really?" He mused.

"Yes," Tonks paused dramatically, "After las night, I think you have been hiding some very useful skills, Professor," She continued with a drawl.

The werewolf could feel a blush practically engulfing his face as he took in her words," Well, I suppose I could say I'm glad you approved."

Tonks nodded enthusiastically, "I would say it was definitely and Exceeds Expectations."

"Tonks!" Remus groaned, burrowing his face into her pillow.

"Okay Okay," She giggled, pushing his shoulder back so he was facing her once again, "an Outstanding then,"

He groaned once again, this time burrowing his face into her shoulder which rocked with the force of her laugher that lasted for a good couple of minutes. Before he got fed up and rolled on top of her, her laughter cutting off as she started up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Are you finished?"

Nodding, Tonks only smirked slightly before she grasped at the back of his neck and pulling his head down towards hers as their lips met in a tender kiss only parting to move back together again, she let out a sigh as their lips mused together for the third time in a row, on of her hands resting on his, admirably muscular, shoulder while the other was tangled in the hair on the base of his neck.

Pulling away Remus gazed at her once again, her bright pink hair mused almost beyond repair, a smile gracing her lips.

"So…," He mused, "About last night,"

"You don't regret it?" Tonks interrupted before he could finish and before she could stop herself from doing so, her insecurities getting the best of her.

He smiled softly down at her, "No, I don't think I ever could," He admitted.

"Neither could I," She breathed, her smile spreading even wider as she stroked his neck.

They stayed there for a while, just taking each other in, their faces and the feel of their bodies once again pushed together but this time not with frantic movements but with peace and contentment.


End file.
